1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an information processing apparatus and a display screen operating method. In particular, the present application relates to a handheld information processing apparatus capable of allowing the user to perform various operations, and also relates to a method for operating a display screen of the handheld information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various personal computers with a wide variety of functions have been developed and proposed. In recent years, for example, notebook personal computers (hereinafter referred to as notebook PCs) have become smaller and smaller. There have been proposed notebook PCs that can be operated while being held in user's hands.
Besides the notebook PCs, electronic devices with various information processing functions have been proposed which can be used while being held in user's hands. Additionally, various techniques have been proposed to improve their usability (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102738).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102738 describes a display apparatus which is operated while being held in user's hands. The display apparatus is equipped with an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor, which detect movement of a display unit of the display apparatus in a planar direction. On the basis of the result of the detection made by the sensors, a screen displayed on the display unit is scrolled.